I Love you Mama
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: Supposedly a mother's day fic but was delayed due to internet connection. On a rainy day, Lucy walks over to the abandoned mansion and visit her mother.


Sapphire: Hey everybody! I'm kinda back from my writing but anyways, here is my new fairy tail story, and it's a mother's day special, though mother's day is already done. But anyways, I wrote this on mother's day but I'm just posting it now, so… Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to.**

OoOoOoO

In the rainy morning of a Sunday in Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia was walking by the streets of Magnolia, holding an umbrella, while looking into the gray, rainy sky.

Today is mother's day. Yet it was raining, how sad of it. A day like mother's day should be a warm day to spend a day with your mom, guess today in Magnolia wasn't a lucky day for mothers.

Lucy sighed and continued walking down the streets of Magnolia till she stopped by her favorite flower shop. "Bouquet of roses, Le'anne" Lucy ordered and the florist just nodded and started picking out roses.

Lucy stayed quiet waiting for the bouquet to be finished. _'Mother's Day'_ was on her mind the whole day. Again, Mother's day.

Mother's day, define mother's day.

Mother's day is a day when children give thanks to their mothers for being such good mothers and the husbands to their wives for such good wives. It is celebrated in the month of May and on the 13th day.

Celebrated by either complete families or broken families.

"Miss Heartfilia here is your order" the florist handed over the bouquet of roses to Lucy "How much?" Lucy asked as she took the bouquet from her

"25 Jewels" Lucy opened her purse and tried to get her wallet with one hand. After a while, of trying to get her purse, she finally got it and paid 50 Jewels and was about to leave when the florist stopped her

"Wait Miss Heartfilia! You still have change!" Lucy looked over shoulder and smiled "Keep the change Le'anne. Happy Mother's Day to you" and with that Lucy left Le'anne staring at awe

Once Le'ann recovered from her daze she smiled and exclaimed while bowing "ARIGATOU LUCY-SAMA!"

Lucy heard her shout and smiled and started again to walk towards the streets of Magnolia and until she found herself going to path up to her abandoned mansion

She stopped once she reached the gates of the Heartfilia Manor _'I'm home… Mama…'_ Lucy thought and called Loki who came out in a snap "Lucy, you called?" Loki asked and she nodded

"Please try to open the gate" Lucy requested and Loki nodded and kicked the gate open trying to avoid bringing it down

"Thank you" Loki looked for a while at Lucy and nodded "Do you need assistance?" Lucy shook her head 'no'

"Sorry Loki, but I'm fine from here" Lucy straightly said. Loki nodded and disappeared going back into the celestial world

Lucy took a good look at the abandoned manor, it was covered by narrow vines that stuck into the walls of the manor, she took a deep sigh and went up the stairs going to their front door

She opened the front door and found out that the manor was actually open _'They probably forgot to close it before they closed it down'_ she thought and went inside

Lucy slowly moved inside and savored the moment of looking at the things around her, which included her own painting that was in the wall and the busts that her father displayed and the vases with already dead flowers

Then she up to the stairs and stopped once she got to the middle of the stairs. There, the painting of mother was displayed. It was elegant and beautiful and despite the cobwebs that stuck into the frame

"Mama…" Lucy whispered and savored the moment for a while and immediately left

She took a stroll in the other rooms where she had good memories, like the library where she used to be read books with her mother, the kitchen where her mother cooks her favorite pancakes and lots more rooms that were memorable and then she stopped by the garden outside

She looked around and found that the flowers were still in bloom and alive "Mama loves her flowers…" Lucy whispered and proceeded to go deeper into the garden

After minutes of walking, she stopped in front of a gravestone that engraved

_Layla Heartfilia_

_A Very Lovely and Caring Wife and Mother_

_She will be remembered_

_Forever_

Lucy smiled and set down the bouquet of roses in front of the gravestone "Hi… Mama…" she whispered quietly

The rain continued to fall as Lucy stared at the gravestone, picturing her mother's face and trying to act as if she were talking to her face to face

"You know Mama, there has been a lot of changes ever since Papa died" Lucy sniffed trying to calm herself to avoid crying too much "I love this place, this place, placed a lot of memories of you, me and papa. Together. Happy and enjoying the moments. And now, the mansion is abandoned and on sale." Lucy looked down at the grass in shame

Till she had her head up in determination "I want to retrieve back what I have lost 5 years ago. I promise Mama, I will buy back the mansion and bring back the business that papa left" Lucy declared

Just then a very strong wind passed by which made her open her eyes "Mama?" She looked around and saw no one _'I swore I heard Mama's voice just a while ago'_

"Mommy!" a four year old boy with blue hair and eyes exclaimed and running towards Lucy "Mommy!" Lucy smiled and carried the little boy into her arms "I found you!" the boy said as he rubbed his nose towards Lucy's which made her smile

"Gah, finally caught up with you!" Gray Fullbuster said as he took a minute to breathe. The boy giggled "Hehehehe… You're such a slowpoke Daddy!" and then grinned

Gray smirked and messed with the hair of the little boy "I am not, Sam" Sam stuck out his tongue before giggling and kissing his dad on his cheek

Gray smiled warmly at Sam then at Lucy who was carrying their son "Hey, hun" he leaned to Lucy and gave her peck on the cheek "Hi, honey" Lucy returned a peck at Gray's cheek

"Mommy! Is this going to be our house?" Sam asked as he pointed at the manor. Lucy smiled and nodded at Sam "Yes dear, that's going to be our house" Lucy leaned to Sam and kissed his forehead

"Oh mommy! Happy Mother's Day!" Sam tightly hugged Lucy with arms around her neck. She smiled and snuggled to her little boy's hair and whispered "Thank you dear"

Gray smiled and hugged Lucy from behind and put his head on her shoulder "Happy Mother's Mama" and gave another peck on her cheek. Lucy smiled and kissed Gray once again on his cheek "Thank you honey"

'_I'm a Mother to my little Sam and a wife to Gray. Now, I am going to treasure what Mama has left for me. Thank You Mama… I love you'_

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: and there you have it people! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!


End file.
